


[podfic of] Buckingham Fountain in June

by idellaphod



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Chromatic Character, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: "I jump into fountains, apparently.""Among other things."





	[podfic of] Buckingham Fountain in June

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buckingham Fountain in June](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142278) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u566qn06he91ic4/%5Bthe_good_wife%5D_buckingham_fountain.mp3/file) (at mediafire) | 18.13 MB 
  * [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/h8jl8j34x3myha0/%5Bthe_good_wife%5D_buckingham_fountain_in_june_.m4b/file) (at mediafire) | 11.11 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.07.51 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to celli for blanket permission to record :D


End file.
